heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012)
Ice Age: Continental Drift is a 2012 American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy film produced by Blue Sky Studios and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It is the fourth installment of the Ice Age series and the sequel to ''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)''. The film was directed by Steve Martino and Michael Thurmeier from a script by Michael Berg and Jason Fuchs, and stars the voices of Ray Romano, John Leguizamo, Denis Leary, Queen Latifah, Seann William Scott, Josh Peck, and Chris Wedge reprise their previous roles alongside Keke Palmer, Nicki Minaj, Drake, Jennifer Lopez, Josh Gad, and Peter Dinklage voicing new characters. The plot focuses on Scrat sending Manny, Sid, and Diego adrift on an iceberg with Sid's Granny and causing them to face a gang of pirates led by Captain Gutt. Plot While Scrat inadvertently causes the break up of Pangaea, Manny and Ellie are forced to deal with the trials and tribulations of their teenage daughter Peaches, who has trouble fitting in with her peers. Ellie tries to support her daughter, but Manny becomes exceedingly overprotective. Meanwhile, Sid's family returns, but only long enough to drop off the elderly Granny before abandoning them both. Shortly after, a sudden continental break-up separates Manny from The Herd. Trapped on a moving chunk of ice with Sid, Granny, and Diego, Manny has no choice but to ride out the current. Meanwhile, a giant land shift encroaches on Ellie, Peaches, and those remaining on land, causing them to make their way towards a land bridge. Meanwhile, Scrat, in a subplot, finds an acorn that has a treasure map on it that directs him towards an island. After violent weather pushes them further away from land, Manny's group is captured by a band of pirates sailing on a floating iceberg led by a Gigantopithecus, Captain Gutt, who attempts to press them into his crew. When they refuse, Gutt tries to execute them, leading to their escape, which inadvertently cause the ship and food supplies to sink. Gutt's first mate, a female sabretooth named Shira, joins them after she is left for dead. The Herd washes ashore on Switchback Cove, which gives a current back to their home. Manny coordinates a plan using a group of hyrax to steal a new iceberg ship that Gutt is planning to use, and they are able to escape using the ship. Just before that, Diego, who has fallen in love with Shira, tries to convince her to leave the pirates and join The Herd so she can have a better life, but Shira, while initially accepting, instead stays behind and slows Gutt down so The Herd can escape. Gutt then forms another ship and plans to seek revenge on Manny. After narrowly escaping a pack of sirens, Manny, Sid, Diego, and Granny return home only to find the land bridge destroyed and that Gutt has beaten them and taken Ellie, Peaches, and the rest of The Herd hostage. A fight ensues, as Granny's pet whale, Precious, arrives and fends off Gutt's crew. Manny defeats Gutt in a final duel on an ice floe and reunites with his family and friends. Gutt subsequently encounters a siren that assumes the shape of a female Gigantopithecus, and is eaten alive. With their home destroyed by the land shift, Precious takes the entire Herd (including Shira, who becomes a couple with Diego) to a lush island where the hyraxes from earlier have already started rebuilding their civilization. In the film's epilogue, Scrat discovers the island on the map, known as Scratlantis (a parody of Atlantis), but his uncontrollable urge to hunt acorns in the acorn-rich city inadvertently causes the entire island to sink when he unplugs an acorn drain holder; Scrat is then ejected into a newly created desert landscape, through which he screams as his tears boil from the heat. Voice cast *Ray Romano as Manny, a Woolly Mammoth who is Ellie's husband and Peaches' overprotective father *John Leguizamo as Sid, a lazy, but caring Ground Sloth who is Manny's friend *Denis Leary as Diego, a Smilodon who is Manny's friend and Shira's love interest *Seann William Scott as Crash, an opossum, Eddie's brother, and Ellie's close friend and adoptive brother *Josh Peck as Eddie, an opossum, Crash's brother, and Ellie's close friend and adoptive brother *Peter Dinklage as Captain Gutt, a Gigantopithecus. Jeremy Renner was originally announced to voice Gutt *Wanda Sykes as Granny, Sid's grandmother *Jennifer Lopez as Shira, a Smilodon, and Gutt's first mate, until she is separated from her crew and falls in love with Diego *Queen Latifah as Ellie, a Woolly Mammoth who is Manny's wife and Peaches' mother *Josh Gad as Louis, a molehog and Peaches' best friend *Keke Palmer as Peaches, a teenage Woolly Mammoth and Manny and Ellie's daughter *Nick Frost as Flynn, an elephant seal *Aziz Ansari as Squint, a rabbit (Palaeolagus) who is part of Gutt's crew *Drake as Ethan, a mammoth that Peaches has a crush on *Nicki Minaj as Steffie, a mammoth who is Ethan's girlfriend and makes fun of Peaches *Ben Gleib as Marshall Sid's brother *Alan Tudyk as Milton, Sid's father and Hunky Siren *Ester Dean as Sloth and Ape Sirens *Kunal Nayyar as Gupta, a Bengali Badger (Chamitataxus) *Rebel Wilson as Raz, a kangaroo (Procoptodon) *Eddie "Piolín" Sotelo as Uncle Fungus, Sid's uncle *Joy Behar as Eunice, Sid's mother *Alain Chabat as Silas, a Blue-footed booby *Heather Morris as Katie, one of Steffie's best friends *Chris Wedge as Scrat, a sabre-toothed squirrel *Karen Disher as Scratte, a female saber-toothed squirrel and Scrat's ex-love interest. *Patrick Stewart as Ariscratle, a saber-toothed squirrel from Scratlantis Videos Ice Age Continental Drift Official Trailer Fox Family Entertainment Ice Age Continental Drift Official Trailer 2 Fox Family Entertainment Ice Age 4 Continental Drift 'We Are Family' Music Video Category:Ice Age Category:Films Category:Media Category:Tertiary Media Category:Animated Films